Rolling in the Deep:A Elliot and Kate Story
by CJR Adams
Summary: This is my intake on the gaps in EL James beautiful book but I'm filling the gaps using Kate and Elliot. Everybody deserves a happy ending and that is exactly what Elliot and Kate get but they have some challenges getting there. I take my story from where Kate and Elliot go to Barbados with Kate's family...and we all know what that's like...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic for a book. I love fifty shades, which means I'm not changing anything but filling in the gaps. I love Kate and Elliot and want to explore them as a couple, from Barbados to the Aspen engagement. I love people who tell me what they think of my book. However please don't be mean.  
I take the story from the Barbados trip...enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 1, the meaning behind Barbados**

**Kate's POV**

As we drove to Tacoma International airport, I began feeling a bit nervous. I looked over at Elliot who had been quiet since we left this morning. I couldn't exactly blame him; I mean I felt exactly the same way when I had to meet his parents a few days ago.

I take his hand as we turn into the airport. He stops at a reserved parking and sighs.

"Hey?" I say, "This is going to be great."

"Your dad is a national media icon." Elliot says looking ahead, "I own a construction company."

"You're the best constructor in Seattle." I say defensively, "I was having lunch with my mom and a few of her pathetic housewife friends, they were saying that their husbands only want the best to build their companies, and they said that the best is Grey Construction, the best is you." I grab his face and stroke his cheek, "I'm proud that I get to call you my boyfriend. If you ever forget that, I'll hate you." I smile at him and watch his frown turn upside down. I plant a small but lingering kiss on his lips, "The great thing about going on holiday with your girlfriend is that you get to see her in a bikini that hardly covers anything and then figure out what you're going to do with me." I wink at him and watch his grin become wider.

"Come on," I smile at him, "Let's go."

######

As I walk into first class with Elliot tailing behind me, I see my father sitting with my very blonde mother and very arrogant smiled brother. He is kneeling next to my mother telling her something, since my parents are sitting at a two seater.

I turn to look at Elliot who just smiles at me. I walk up to my parents and see my father reading the Times magazine.

My mother looks at me and grins widely, "I started getting worried." She says.

My brother stands up to look at me and then Elliot, "Ladies and gentlemen, the other Grey." The way Ethan says it, it sounds like a deep sort of resentment.

My father looks up to look at Elliot and then grimaces, "Other Grey?"

"Yes dear," My mother smiles, "Remember I told you that Kitty Kat here was seeing Elliot Grey."

"I thought you meant Christian Grey." My father says with a deep throaty voice.

"No honey," My mother sighs, "Elliot Grey, Christian Grey's brother."

"Either way it's a Grey." Ethan rolls his eyes and walks to his seat.

"That is my ridiculously rude brother," I hiss at Ethan and then look at Elliot, "Ethan, and Ethan-my boyfriend. Elliot Grey." My brother just takes his phone out and starts scrolling across the screen. I sigh and look at my parents, "Mom, Dad- this is Elliot Grey."

"I think we established that." Ethan pipes.

"Elliot," I smile at him, "This is my mother Dallas Kavanagh."

"It's a pleasure." She smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Daddy," I smile at my father who has a stern look on his face, "Daddy, Elliot. Elliot- Simone Kavanagh."

"Nice to meet you sir." Elliot smiles and shakes his hand. My father just looks at him.

"This should be an interesting flight." My father grumbles and then looks at his magazine again.

My mother nudges my father who looks at her and then sighs, "It's good to have you with us Elliot. I have booked out two of Cobbler Coves best suits; Camelot and…I always seem to forget the other ones name. Kate, you and your brother will share Camelot with Elliot while your mother and I _share_ the other one."

I just look at my mother who looks down at her nails. It's no secret to anybody in Seattle that my parents' marriage is in desperate need of repairs. Maybe that's why they are sharing a suite, because that would be a surprise to both me and Seattle.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes really Katherine." My father says exasperated.

I was always ever Katherine when I stepped over a line; I'm Katherine when I piss my parents off. I'm Katherine when I think I'm allowed to speak my mind.

My mother looks at me with wide eyes. I then turn to Elliot and say, "Let's go." We go to our seats which are located in front of Ethan.

I buckle up and look at Elliot who just grins at me, "What?" I smile at him.

"The worst part is over," He grins, "Now its just bikini's and hot sex all the way."

I smile at him and take his hand.

#######

We land at Grantley Adams International Airport in Barbados after…only god knows how long.

We drive from the airport to Cobblers Cove in the limo. The air and the weather in this place is warm yet perfect in a way. I sit next to Elliot holding his hand while looking at the beautiful scenery that this beautiful place has to offer.

"I can't wait to get this dress off of you." Elliot purrs in my ear. I look around in the limo. Everybody is occupied so I smile and look at Elliot.

"Why wait." I place my hand over the growing "bump" on the front of his jeans. I can see through Elliot's ray-bans his eyes closing as he stifles a groan.

"So Elliot." My father says looking up as I quickly move my hand to my lap before my father can see what we up to, "I hear your business is going nothing but well."

"Oh," Elliot says shockingly, "Where did-"

"Come now Elliot," my father rolls his eyes, "Surely you know what it's like for a man of my success to know about all the young entrepreneurs that are succeeding. I mean I know your brother, but he is far beyond your success."

"Daddy!" I hiss at him as my mother says, "Simone."

"No it's cool," Elliot sighs, "My brother is a full-time billionaire, whereas I just earned my first million." I smile at him and take his hand squeezing it.

"A million is still better than nothing." My mother smiles at Elliot, "Isn't that so darling."

"Mmm…" My father says and then takes his phone out and answers it. It must have been on vibrate, "Hello…" My father's eyes go wide, "Um…no, no work until I'm back. Yes. Yes. Goodbye." I look at my mother who just blinks a few times and then looks at my father.

"Work dear?" She says.

"Always honey." He smiles and then looks out the window, "Looks like we are here."

##########

Elliot and I didn't waste any time. Once we got in the Camelot Suite at Cobblers Cove, with Ethan morbidly trailing behind us, we dived into one of the rooms without our bags and made a dive for the bed. However Elliot did slowly roll my dress off of me as I squirmed underneath him.

"If you don't hurry," I pant, "I'm going to come and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

Elliot chuckles as he quickly takes his clothes off and hovers over me once more, "You are so perfect."

He sinks slowly into me and I groan loudly and say, "You have to hurry, because if my parents come in or Ethan, we're screwed." At that Elliot moved. His rhythm was fast –very fast- but it was mind-blowly perfect.

"Yes…yes….yes…yes…" I moaned and groaned while Elliot moved, "Omigod Elliot, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…"

Elliot moved fast and kneaded my breasts while he groaned inwardly as he came and soon, I followed.

Elliot flopped on top of me and looked at me grinning.

"Best vacation ever." I grin at him as he chuckles.

**It is a short chapter because I want to see what you all think. let me know.**

**-Chani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Uncalled for**

**Kate's POV**

After our wonderful rendezvous in the bedroom, we went to the hotel's restaurant for dinner where my mother read a whole bunch of travel guides for us. My brother remained quiet as did my father.

When we retired for the night, I walked hand in hand with Elliot back to the Suite.

"Is everything ok with your dad?" He asked as we walked.

I look at him and frown, "That is very random of you."

"What?"

"Showing concern for my father." I say as we stop at the door of the suite.

"No I'm not concerned. I mean I am, I mean-"He starts rambling.

"He's fine Elliot." I smile at him, "That's my dad's version of fine, being all weird and uptight. I promise by the end of the holiday, you'll be so used to it that if he does crack a smile, you'll be surprised." I wink at him, "Now enough about daddy dearest and more of Kitty Kat." I pull on his collar so he can lean down and kiss me.

########

"Morning mom." I say as I walk on my parent's suite's patio where breakfast has been served. My mother is wearing a giant sun hat that matches her dress, "Where's dad?"

"Um," She says while reading her travel guide, "Somewhere, he had a work call."

I look at my mother and wonder if she could really be that oblivious to everything that is happening around her. But then again, I have been oblivious for years…until now.

"Oh." Is all I can say, so I just settle for pouring myself some coffee too.

"Where's your brother?" My mother says quickly.

"Um, still asleep I guess," I say, "Um, Elliot went for a run this morning, so he's showering."

"He's charming Katie." My mother smiles, "I for one like him."

"For one?" I look at her and sit down, "As opposed to?"

"Me." My father walks onto the patio putting his phone in his pocket.

I just look at him, "Well father, I'll have you know that most fathers worry about their little girls start dating."

"It's not the guy I'm worried about." He says swiftly pouring himself some coffee.

I frown at him, "Excuse me?"

"I don't think it's very appropriate of you to invite a guy that you hardly know on a holiday that was meant for your family." My father sits next to my mother.

"There are a lot of things I find inappropriate about you dad," I say to him, "But I would never say them out loud, like a lot of things we do in this family…we don't say them out loud." I look at my mother who just looks down.

Ethan walks in, "Yes, breakfast. I am starving." And then he looks at my father who is glaring at me, "Um, family meeting?"

"Do not test me Katherine." My father hisses, "You are on very thin ice."

"Thinner than usual." I shrug, "For some reason, I couldn't really give a crap." I grab a plate, and dish up a few fruits on it and then walk out.

**Elliot POV**

I walk out the bathroom after showering and brushing my teeth. I walk to my suit case and grab some clothes out as Kate walks back in with a plate of fruit. She looks pissed or maybe it's sad, with Kate you never really know.

I walk up to her as she says, "I got you some breakfast," She sighs and puts the plate on the white dresser, "I didn't really know what you wanted."

"Kate is everything ok?" I walk up to her and hold her waste. She tries to pull back but I won't let her, "You can't escape me Kavanagh." She looks at me with her wide bright beautiful eyes and tries not to smile.

"If you don't move Grey, I'll kick your ass." She says but then leans into my shoulder and sighs.

"I'm not so sure you want me to move." I say and put my arms around her, "I think that you should just let me in."

She looks up at me, "This is me letting you in…" She then kisses me. But not in a sexy sort of way, in more of an I-need-you-sort-of-way. However, it is still sexy. I lift her up and she puts her legs around me. It becomes uncomfortable because she is right on top of my junk. I walk over to the bed and place her there. Because I am only wearing a towel around my waist I say to her, "You're wearing way too much clothes."

I pull her white shorts off and then her tank top. She is wearing a white bikini.

"Shit Kate." I say to her and watch as her grin becomes wider. She sits up and removes her bikini top releasing her perfect breasts. When I date a woman, this is one of the first assets I look at and then I decide whether this will be a long term thing or a one night stand, between the great sex and the amazing boobs; Kate has been passing the dating bar to a full extend. She throws the top on the floor and then takes my shoulder to come over her so she can plant another kiss on my lips and she removes my towel from my waist. I place my erection against her inner thigh so she can feel how much I want her.

"Fuck you're very hard." She moans against my lips, "Take me now, Elliot. Take me now."

I swear I just got harder. I move my hands to a bikini bottoms and forcibly remove them.

Without any hesitation I sink myself into her and start moving.

_Yes baby feel me…_

"Ah, yes…" She moans in my ear holding my shoulders, "Oh yeah…oh yeah…"

"You like that baby?" I groan as I move faster and faster. All she does is moan out loud and nod her head.

I move really fast now because for me this was building too quickly and if I came and she didn't, Kate had the capability to have my balls on a meat platter.

"Yes…oh yes…ooh god yes," She screams and then came so fast that I couldn't even control my release. I came right inside of her (She's on the pill in case you are wondering).

I move off of her and flop myself on the pillow and try to control my breathing. I look over and see her leaning over to place her head on my chest. I take her hand and play with her fingers.

"My father's an asshole and I am not spending another minute of this holiday pretending that I am not mad at him." She says.

Must be one of those Daddy little girls things; Mia has it all the time when she has a boyfriend and my dad gets all death con on the boyfriends ass.

"If that's what you want." I shrug not sure what to say, "Then we'll have our own little get-a-way then…like I don't know, a romantic get-a-way just with more sex."

She smiles brightly at me, "I would love that." She kisses me and then just leans on my chest, "Just in case I forget to tell you; you're amazing."

I look in Kate's eyes, "Kate you're important to me. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

She smiles at me and then kisses my chest.

**Chapters are still short, still trying to find balance between writing and life. but there will be another chapter later today. but let me know what you think.**

**Chani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elliot POV**

It had been a full on week since Kate had spoken to her family, well besides Ethan, she couldn't really ignore him because he kind of lived with us.

Kate and I did everything together, from scuba diving to hiking around the island to having sex everywhere on the island. I _loved_ it. It was kind of weird being attached to someone for this long, I mean there was Gia but yeah we all know how that ended…

"I'm thinking today we should go to the little market around the island and get little gifts for your family." Kate says coming out the bathroom in a towel.

_Jip there's the hard on again._

"How about we take it easy today." I suggest to her while I'm lying on the bed, "You know, go hang out with your parents."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "I think I should give you some credit for subtlety."

I sigh, "Kate, you came here for a family vacation." I grab her hand to come sit with me, "All you've done is hang out with me."

"And this is bad because…"She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not going stand in between you and your family," I say to her, "I won't deny that I came with you because for some reason I wanted to get to know you better. Not for the writer that you are or the socialite that you going to become; just Kate and the best way to do that is around family."

She gives a sincere shrug, "I guess I've given the most horrible impression."

"No," I smile at her stroking her cheek, "You've given me that you're strong and that you're independent. I find it sexy." She smiles widely at me, "But you still need family Kate."

She looks down at her fingers and I lift her face up, "Sometimes I feel like my family is the worst people to be around but I would never trade them for the world."

She leans in and kisses me lightly and then says against my lips, "Thank you."

I don't ask her what for but I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that I opened her up a little more than she's used to.

Wow Elliot, you're really becoming a touchy guy and not even in a sexy sort of sex way.

**Kate's POV**

I walked out of the bedroom to find Ethan sitting in the living room. I loved Ethan; I mean he was the best big brother a girl could ask for. He is the one who taught me about independence, especially when he graduated from high school and told my father that he was going to run Kavanagh Media, rather he was going to college to study medicine. My personal intake; that's when my father's true resentment started.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked sitting next to him.

'Hanging out at the club," Ethan says, "Studying a little, having sex-"

"What?" I gasp at him, "Having sex with whom?"

Ethan grins at me, "Now that would be telling." He then looks down and then at me, "Our family is so messed up we can't even have a proper vacation together."

"You're not completely wrong." I sigh, "Dad can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Dad's an asshole and you're a bitch." Ethan shrugs.

"What?" I hiss at him.

"Come on Kate," Ethan rolls his eyes, "Dad didn't arrange this trip, Mom did and Dad just paid for it."

"What's your point?" I snap at him.

"Mom wanted to spend time with both of us but instead I've been the only one hanging out with her," Ethan explained, "Even Dad has completely shut her out."

"And this is my problem because…"

"You're her daughter Kate." Ethan snaps, "Mom doesn't care about anybody but you and me."

"That's not true." I say with wide eyes, "And in any event, you've got a taste of what I went in junior high."

"Trust little miss perfect princess to bring back things of the past." He snaps at me, "Listen I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. But how about you take one day off of your sex trip and spend some time with mom." Ethan stands up and walks to his room and just like that; the big brother has a point.

#########

I walk into my parent's suite and see my mother sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"I always hoped that one day you would work for one of these magazine." She says as if she sensed my appearance.

"Vogue?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Elle." She smiles, "You're too classy for Vogue." She puts the magazine down.

"Where's Dad?" I look around the suite.

"Working." She shrugs, "Katie, I just want you to know that-"

"No mom listen," I sigh, "I was dumb to ignore you and I'm sorry. And I just want you to know that I appreciate you allowing me to bring my new –very new boyfriend- with me."

She smiles and takes my hand, "All I want is for you to be happy Kate." She sighs, "And I know that your father can be difficult but I still love him as do you."

"I know," I smile at her. I wanted to tell her that he treats her like crap but I couldn't, I was bitch but I wasn't heartless enough, "How about today, I dedicate my day to spending with you. I heard that the hotel has a great spa. It would be fun."

"Let me get my handbag and we can go." She smiles at me and walks to the room.

I walk around the suite and stop at the suites office door and hear my father speaking.

"I told you… I can't do this right now Dianne… I'm with my family…." I hear him sigh, "Fine, I'll be there probably by tomorrow." I hear him dialing a number, "Good morning, I'd like the first flight that you can get to America…"

"Are you ready to go?" I hear my mom come out the room and then she sees the look on my face and then immediately becomes concerned, "What's wrong."

"I-"I begin but then my father comes out the office, "Oh Katherine, I thought you'd be with your construction worker.

"Simone stop." My mother sighs, "Kate and I are going to the spa for the day, how lovely is that. Perhaps tonight, you will join Ethan, Elliot, Kate and I for dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Can you make the necessary reservations dear?"

"I will make the reservations for the four of you." He says ludicrously.

"Four?" my mother says shocked, "I'm confused."

"I'm going home today Dallas." He states walking towards the room.

"What?" my mother gasps, "Why? Simone, we are on a family vacation."

"Omigod." I blink a few times and look at my father, "You are so caught up in the world of you that you've forgotten that you have a fucken family."

"You better watch your language young lady." He snaps at me, "Now I'm going to go and pack. Enjoy the rest of your holiday dear." He walks out the room.

My mother sinks to the love seat and then breathes once and stands up, "Let's go."

"That's it mom?" I look at her, "You're not going to fight, at all."

"I'm tired Kate." She sighs and I can see the tears in her eyes, "I'm tired."

I look at her and then sit next to her and take her hand, "Me too mom, me too."

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed, I will post more as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Life as we know it**

**Kate's Pov**

After the day at the spa, more like an hour, mom claimed she needed some sleep. Our spa day didn't last long due to the fact that my father's abrupt decision to leave made her upset. When we got back a bell boy was at our door collecting my father things.

"Please Simone." My mother had pleaded with him as he came out the door, "This is important. Kate and Ethan are growing up; this could be our last vacation with them."

"Dallas." My father had said looking at her with sincere eyes, "Duty calls." That is when Ethan and Elliot walked together- I wondered idly what they had done together this afternoon- and saw my father's bags.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked looking at my father and my mother.

"What does it look like?" I said with deep resentment in my tone, "When the going gets tough, the so called tough packs his shit and leaves."

"I have had enough of you Katherine." My father glared at me. It felt as if it was deeper than a glare. A look I had not seen since Ethan made the choice to study medicine.

"No dad," Ethan piped before I could even think about the next words that should have come out of my mouth, "I think it's warranted that we should've had enough of you a long time ago."

My father rolled his eyes and look at Ethan, "I would keep quiet if I were you boy. You're lucky that I am still spending money on you and your rebellious dreams."

"To help the world father." Ethan chuckled with humour in his voice, "I hardly consider it rebellious."

"That's enough." My mother squeaked and looked at Simone, "Stay and we will discuss all of our family…our family….our…" My mother couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Say it mom." I looked at her frowning, "problems. Family problems."

"You would know what a problem is Katherine." My father snapped at me, "Since you seem to source them." my father looks pointedly at Elliot.

I look at Elliot who frowns at him, "Don't look at me like Grey." My father snaps, "You think I don't know anything about you. I own a media company, my job entails finding out about people who are involved in my life."

"He is hardly involved in your life." I snap at my father.

"You are my daughter." He hisses back, "Which in turn makes him involved in mine." He then looked at Elliot, "So tell me Mr. Grey, how is Miss Gia Matteo?"

"Gia Matteo?" I frown and look at Elliot, "The architect?"

"That one precisely." My father grimed at Elliot who just looked at me, "Should I tell her or will you?"

"Tell me what?"

Elliot glared at my father and then looked at me, "There is nothing tells actually. I was in a relationship with her."

I frowned at him and then looked at my father, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"You hate Gia Matteo." My father pointed out.

"I have my reasons." I say bitterly and look at Elliot. I then turn and look at my father once more, "Somehow though, I hate you more." I then walk to Elliot and take his hand. I smile at him and stroke his cheek and then look at my father, "So leave, because I don't want you here." I pull Elliot towards our suite.

**Elliot's POV**

We lay in bed naked and wrapped around each other. I gaze at her as she lays on my chest. Kate's father was now someone on my "list". The list being people that I promise to get back at here and in my next life, kill. Since I can't kill them now.

Gia Matteo was beautiful nightmare from my past which unavoidably, I would like to avoid. I blamed Christian for this problem, if he didn't get my company to rebuild the damn house in Colorado, and her to design in, everything could have been easily been avoided. Before Kate and I climbed into bed, she forced me to tell her how brief our relationship was. After doing so, we...made love?

"Did you love her?" I looked at her when she asked the question. Her eyes were wide and watery, "You can answer me without being dishonest. I won't hate you Elliot."

I look at her bright blue eyes. My heart begins to beat fast and I begin to feel lightheaded. For a whole moment, I picture a whole life with her.

"I love you Kate." I say to her without thinking. Where the hell did that come from Elliot?

She blinks a few times allowing the tears to flow out and then smiles, "I love you too."

I didn't answer question as to whether I loved Gia, because actually I wasn't sure. Was it possible to love two people at once? It had been months since I heard from Gia, and almost years since our relationship.

I pressed my lips against hers and held them there for a long time. It was as if I was trying to hold onto the present day and let go of my past. In other words let got Gia and hold onto to Kate.

When Kate was asleep, I got out of bed and looked at Kate as she peacefully slept. Her light hair pillowing her face and her long eyes lashes sweeping her cheekbones. I put on my boxer briefs and a t-shirt. I walked into the living room where the heat of the island flowed in gradually. I poured myself some water that sat on the coffee table.

I heard someone walk into the living room and I stood up quickly to see Dallas Kavanagh walk into the living room.

"Oh I apologize for startling you my dear." She said. She was wearing a silk dress robe and slippers. It was the first time I had seen her with no makeup and her hair not in an elegant bun but combed down, "I was coming to see if Ethan came home yet."

"Oh he went out?" I asked her.

"After Simone left yes." She blinked a few time and then covered her mouth as the sobs begin to want to leave her mouth, "I'm so sorry." She held her other hand out as I came towards her.

"It's ok." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and sat her down on the love seat. I poured her a glass of water and handed it to her.

She looked at the class and said, "I'm sure there is something stronger."

I smiled at her and the walked behind the loveseat to pour two crystal classes of vodka with no ice. I hand one to her and she sips the strong liquid straight up. She pulled a face while forcing the burning sensation to come. I then smiled at her and gave her my glass.

"Cheers." She grinned and took the glass, downing my drink down once more. When she was done, she patted the seat next to her, "Please sit."

I sat down next to her and watched as she set the glass down and looked at me, "I haven't had a proper drink in over six years."

"Then you shouldn't come to my parents' house," I smile at her, "They enjoy a good drink now and then." I then realize what I may have insinuated, "But they are not drunks or anything like that."

Dallas chuckled "I wouldn't dream of thinking of them like that." She then sighed, "I know your mother. She has acquired many dresses from my boutiques for your sister I presume."

I smile at her and then shrug, "I guess, I mean I don't know who Mia puts on, sometimes what she puts on. They sent a lot of dresses to her when she was in Paris."

"Oh yes, she went to study culinary arts, yes?" Dallas asked.

"Something like that." I smile her, "She makes these unbelievable brownies though, that could probably kill me if I had them every day."

"Yes Kate did mention that." Dallas chuckled and then sighed, "Oh my dear Kate."

"Miss Kavanagh if I may?" I asked her and she smiled at me, "Kate loves you and talks about you a lot. She would do anything for you. Her happiness seems to be your happiness."

She sighs deeply and looks down.

"And vice versa." I continued taking her warm hands in mine, "I think you owe it yourself and to Kate, and even Ethan, to be happy."

Her eyes fill up and smile squeezing my hands, "My family wasn't always like this Elliot." She sighed and then smiled at me, "But that's a story for another day. You should get some sleep."

"Same goes to you Mrs. Kavanagh," I smile at her and stand up, "I'll check in an hour to make sure Ethan gets home."

"You are a very good man Elliot Grey." She smiles, "For the simple reason, that as you said my daughter's happiness is mine, you make her happy and that makes me happy enough."

I smile at her and then stand up with her as she hugs me. She then walks towards the door but then stops and looks at me, "Stop calling me Mrs. Kavanagh will you?" I smile at her and watch her leave.

As I'm about to turn back to walk to my room I hear voices come into the living room. I stand by the door and watch as Ethan walks in, more like stumble in, with a girl wearing a waitress uniform on.

"My, my." She said with an unrecognizable accent, "You live in this suite?"

"Oh yeah baby." Ethan smiles and leads her into his bedroom.

"Dr. Kavanagh." She giggles, "I think I'm in love with you."

Love…she used it as a word that could just come out of nowhere, I wondered idly if I had done the same.

**A/N**

**I am super sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time., I started college/university so i have been busy. I have been receiving your beautiful reviews and help. I am break now, so I will be updating more often. Please review some more, because it makes me so happy.**

**please please please review**

**follow me in Ig: (I follow back:) )**

**From Chani**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

**Kate Pov**

The next few days after my father left, I decided to ignore the bad part of my holiday and look forward with the man I love. I was surprised when Elliot said it first, considering the fact that hi past was no secret. Yes, I was aware of the fact that Elliot Grey was once a man whore. Too harsh? Well that was the truth. The society that I grew up in, of course I knew the Greys. Dr. and Mrs. Grey and their three perfect children. Please, even when conducting that interview before I graduated-which my gracious roommate took over for me- I know half the information about them. Elliot Grey's name also always came up at one of the many elite parties; the name always came up by some young women wearing a short tight dress. I always wondered what the appeal was when I saw him in pictures, and then I saw the appeal for myself.

I walked towards the living room and took my phone out, in thinking about that interview I thought calling Ana would be good for me. Also I needed to find out how she was doing with Mogul. As I called her the phone went straight to voicemail:

"This is Ana," her voice mail said, "You know what to do."

After the 'beep', I said, "You're probably having amazing sex with Mr. OTT, and that's cool. I could literally say the same. I will call you before I'm back. I miss you Steele." I pressed the end button on my phone and turned to see Ethan standing watching me.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"Is Ana serious about that relationship," He asked suddenly, "I was under the impression that it was just a hook up."

"You're not still obsessing about that pathetic crush you had on her once upon a time." I rolled my eyes. when I was in junior college and Ana and I had just moved in together, I got my brother to help us move like any annoying little would and should. That night, he stayed for dinner and dearest Ana made stir fry for us. He swears that since that day, he has found the woman of his dreams. Then they kissed once when we all got drunk and I'm under the impression that Ana doesn't even recall or remember it happening, so what did I do? I told my brother to let it go.

"No. I'm just asking." He said and then flung himself on the couch, "It was just a question."

"And we all know you're full of them." I mumble, "Where's mom?"

"On the phone with aunt Kathy." Ethan sighed and avoided eye contact with me. My mother's sister was someone who believed that Simone was someone that should've died when he was born.

"Good." I said sitting down at one of the high backs in front of Ethan, "Maybe she will talk some sense into mom."

"And what? Tell her to divorce our dear father." Ethan rolled his eyes, "Has being with Grey made you loopy?"

"Why not?" I pointed out to him, "She doesn't need him. She owns her own line of dresses and gowns and is one of the biggest names in Seatle."

"Kate." Ethan sat up and looked at me intently, "I know this is probably your level of serious relationship and you're still at the fuck all you want buffet-"

"Shut up." I spat at him.

"But you can't just throw away over thirty years of marriage." Ethan shrugged, "And besides, after everything they've been through, especially when mom-"

I interrupted him once more, "He wasn't there for her when she went through that. I was." I stood up and looked at my brother, "You hear about families that go through divorces and that fucks up the whole family including the kids, especially the kids. I for one beg to differ. I think our family is already fucked up, especially us, and a divorce is exactly what we need."

Ethan sighed and then stood in front of me, "I'm sorry Kate that this is how our family is." He then held my shoulders, "But I think you're wrong. I don't think we all fucked up, it's only dad."

He then walked out the room as Elliot walked in.

"Hey Ethan." Elliot said but Ethan just ignored him, "Ok then. Hey baby." He walked up to me and grabbed my waist, "Why can I sense tension all the way from the other side of the island."

I sigh and then just smile, "Because I'm the most fucked up person you've probably ever met."

"Have you met my brother?" He smiles at me and then kisses me making me smile.

_**4 years ago**_

_In the middle of the night a seventeen year old Kate woke up in the midst of a nightmare. She lifted her head to look at the time; 4 am. Still a few more hours before the house keeper would wake her up for breakfast, which she would hardly eat or if she did, go to the bathroom…_

_She went to down the long marble staircase to the kitchen to retrieve some water when she heard the coughing. She walked past the kitchen into the dining room where behind the head chair where her father always sat at all meals, the coughing got louder and louder._

_When she got to the end, she gasped at the sight of her mother kneeling on the ground coughing into a white bathroom towel. On the towel all she saw was crimson where it was meant to be white. _

_"Mom?" Kate gasped. Her mother looked up at her with wide eyes and began waving her away._

_"Go back to bed Katie." She said hoarsely._

_Kate ignored her and kneeled next to her, "what's wrong mom?'_

_"Oh honey I just ate something terrible that I think I'm allergic to." Her mother tried to justify but the coughed once more into the towel with more blood pouring out her mouth._

_"Shouldn't we get you to a hospital," she asked and was about to stand up, "Where's dad?" _

_Her mother pulled her down, "Your father is still at work." _

_"Work?" Kate said gob smacked, "Why's is he at work?'_

_"It doesn't matter." Dallas looked deeply into her child's eyes, "You are not to mention a word to anybody-"_

_"Mother?" Kate tries to sound stern when she interrupts her mother, but even she couldn't hide the confusion._

_"Not you brother, or Marie or any of the other staff. But especially your father." Dallas looked at Kate seeking understanding, "Please Kate."_

_"But Mom," Kate's eyes began to water, "Something is wrong-"_

_"Yes." Dallas just smiled and wiped the tears of her daughters face, "But I'm fixing it, I promise. Everything is going to be fine…okay?" Kate just looked at her mother, "I need you to stop being a little girl and grow up and be a woman right now." Kate frowned at her mother as her eyes filled with more water, "Become a woman, and keep this a secret for me please."_

_"To be a woman, it entails I keep secrets?" Kate asked looking at her mother intently._

_"It entails you take responsibility and make the man is happy," Her mother explained wiping her eyes, "While you suffer quietly. I promise you, it is not as bad as it sounds." Kate just looked down and her mother lifted her head up, "Overtime, you will learn that this is necessary." _

_Kate could think of anything else to say and just nodded slowly. Her mother smiled and hugged her._

_"I really do love you, Kate…_

_Kate_

_Kate _

_Kate_

"Kate!" My eyes fluttered opened and I looked into sea blue, "Wake up baby." I lifted myself up and supported myself on my elbows looking around me while Elliot leaned over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "I just realized I've been doing the whole women thing wrong."

**A/N**

**Hey guys.**

**Hope you are enjoying my story thus far. Please please review and let me know what you think. Any questions, I am also happy to answer.**

**love you all**

**CJ**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Break down the walls

Kate

As I walked down the stairs the next morning I was surprised to see Ethan standing next to a bell boy as he loaded his bags onto the bellhop trolley. I was shocked really, I was outraged.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasp at him, "We don't leave for another two days. Where are you going?"

Ethan hands the bellboy money and tells him to make sure that his bags are in cab by the time he gets downstairs and then he stares at me, "I'm going home Kate."

I frown at him, "Why? Because of Dad? Please Ethan you've never succumbed to his bad behavior, why start now?"

"Because the sooner I start studying again," He says simply, "The sooner I can get good grades, boost my credits and prove to dad that his an ass."

For some reason, my rage calmed. Maybe it was because he was going to do something productive or maybe it was because he was planning on my making my father look like a fool. I didn't know or care.

I look at my brother, "It's just two more days though." I walk up to him and take his hand, "Can't your plan to ruin dad wait?"

Ethan laughs at me, "No it can't," I sigh as he places his hand on my shoulders, "I'll be in Seattle when you get back, so we can hang out ok."

"Where are you staying?" I look at him, "Kavanagh Manor? With dad there?"

"No sister," He rolls his eyes, "I made a plan with Ana. I will be staying at your place for a while."

"Will you now?" I really don't mind that he stays over there; it will be great to have my boyfriend around with my brother, without the problems of my parents coming up.

He smiles at me and then hugs me, "I love you sis."

"Why does it looking there is a goodbye going on here?" My mother walks into the room with Elliot trailing behind her. I look at Ethan who turns slightly red; he was going to leave without saying goodbye to my mother. My rage then rebuilt itself.

"Because I am." Ethan shrugs likes it's not a big deal.

"And where are you going?" My mother moves closer to us while Elliot comes to stand behind me.

"Home mom." Ethan says simply.

"Why?" My mother then walks up to my brother, "This is meant to be a family vacation Ethan."

Ethan sighs and takes my mother's hand, "Mom, I don't want to hurt you but…but…"

"We haven't been a family in years." I say in almost a whisper. My mother whips her head to look at me.

"That's not true." My mother says, "Your father is just…"

"Omigod mom, please don't do this now." My brother huffs and turns away from her "Don't defend him ok, he's not here. How about for once we talk about what's really going on with dad."

My mother just looks at my brother with eyes full of tears, "Ethan…"

"You can't can you?" Ethan sighs, "I have to go…but mom think about why our family is like this and then open your mouth. Don't open your mouth and then think about it because then it doesn't even matter."

He then walks out the door leaving my mother to do something she hasn't done for herself in a long time…think.

Elliot

After a tense morning watching more of Kate's family problems, we decided to just chill on the beach. I loved Kate, I mean that was what I was telling myself and hoping that me and my penis were on board with this whole serious relationship. While we are on our towels, I look over at Kate who is reading some sort of book.

"What are you reading?"

Kate looked up from her book and smiled at me, "_Girlfriends vs Wives. _It's pretty good."

"You love reading?" I take her hand.

"Yeah," She smiles, "It allows me to escape the harsh reality that is my life."

_That's your cue Grey_, "Want to tell me what happened last night?"

Kates smile turned into something sour and dark, "I don't know what you talking about."

"Kate," I sigh, "I can be an idiot, I know that. But don't take me for a fool or something stupid…The dream you had last night had to be…something serious."

"And what makes you say that?" She snaps at me.

"Christian is just as fucked up," I huff out loud, "He had nightmares for years and I always heard him-"

Before I even continue she interrupts me, "What do you mean _just as_ fucked up?"

"Kate-" I sigh but she stands up and looks at me, "I think you should shut up now and reevaluate the next words you want to come out your mouth…because quite frankly you know nothing about me and my so called fucked upness."

"I don't know you because you don't let me in." I hiss at her as she glares at me.

"And wonder why?" She turns away from me and walks back to the hotel.

Fuck, I think to myself. Ever since I met Kate, I had done all the talking and all her getting to know me. She was so perfect that I didn't pick up that there would be something that needed to get to know, selfish I know. My mother has known Kate's mother for a while and has said that the Kavanagh's are one of the most well respected family's in Seattle. Little did she know that I knew more.

The rest of day was spent with Kate and me avoided each other. I kind knew it would be something like this since Kate has always seemed like someone who likes things to go her way or no way. I was someone who preferred to just leave things the way they are, if it works out…then it works out.

At dinner, it is a silent affair on the patio looking out to the beach. Kate just dished up her dinner glared at me and then walked to her room.

Dallas sighed and picked at her food, "I'm sorry about this Elliot."  
I look up at Dallas and sigh with her, "No don't worry about it. All families have their problems….not that I'm saying that you guys have problems…not that-"  
"Elliot dear boy," Dallas giggles slightly, "I understand exactly what you mean…I would actually like to meet a family who has problems as bad as ours."  
"Meet my mine." I shrug at her.  
"What? Grace and Carrick have-"  
"Not them," I sigh at her, "Try the family I was _born_ into, not the one I was _adopted_ into."  
Dallas looks at me with wide eyes.  
"It's pretty much stupid really," I try to lighten the mood, "My mother was a sixteen year old whore to put it lightly."  
"Oh sounds like my sister." Dallas laughs and stands up falling for my light mood tactics. She walks over to the bar and pours two glass of vodka straight, "I hope you like drinking..."  
"Trust me when I say you haven't seen anything yet," I laugh, "In college, my friends and I used to nothing but get fucked…sorry." I looked at her before I could continue with the story in case I over stepped the boundary.

"Oh no, no," She chuckles out loud, "Please god, don't get all prim and proper in front of me….at design school, the day before my final examination my friends and smoked a joint and went to bed without preparing for my practical."

I couldn't help myself, I just belted out laughing, "Oh man, you have to be kidding me."

"Oh yes," She smiles, "I met Simone at a stoners joint."

My laugh comes to a halt as I watch her smile as she recalls meeting her husband, "You did?"

She blinks a few time s and then takes a sip of her drink, "Yes." She shakes her head, "The husband you know, well he's just that the man you know. My man I fell in love with, was adventurous…spontaneous…oh and so much more."

I couldn't find a response to her statement so I just smiled. Dallas looks at me and then sighs, "Our children are one of the best things that has ever happened to me…especially Kate…she's special and head strong and independent and all sorts of things."

"I got that from her."

"I mean what do you expect from a girl who had to look after her sick mother at seventeen." Her face turns into a frown as does mine. However mine is more of a confused frown and Dallas doesn't miss the look on my face, "You didn't know."

I look down and then take a sip of my drink, "No I didn't."

Kate

I lie in bed looking at the ceiling trying to come to terms with everything that had happened during the holiday. My father is a crazy ass, my mother is crazy about him and my brother is crazy about proving my father down. Then there was me, fickle Kate… Though there had to be a good aspect about this vacation.

"Be honest with yourself Kate," I said to myself, "There was no good thing that happened on this family holiday…expect for the man that isn't your family."

I sighed as I thought back to years ago when my mother and I sat in her chemo sessions. My brother or father didn't even know yet…

_"Ok," the nurse said with a smile, "Just sit here for a while and try not to move." And then she departed closing the curtain around us._

_My mother had a giant syringe plunged into her forearm. I stared at it for a long time and of course my mother noticed that I was looking at it, so what did Dallas do, what she did best pretend everything was normal._

_"Shouldn't you be at cheerleading practice?" She asked with a smile, "I'm sure if you call Ben, he can pick you up and you will make it on time."_

_Ben was our personal driver, "I cancelled practice…the perks of being captain."_

_"Oh no Katy you shouldn't do that," My mom said sighing at me, "I will be fine before you know it."_

_"Maybe you would be even better of you, oh I don't know, told dad." I blink at her._

_"Oh Kate, please." My mother sighs at me, "Your father has a lot on his plate as it is…he doesn't need this right now."_

_"He has a lot on his plate? He has a lot on his plate?" I spit at her, "Mom, I'm pretty sure that his plate can and will be cleared when the woman he loves has fucken cancer!"_

_"Kate language!" My mother glared at me. Please I didn't have time to keep up with appearances right now, "And besides this is like having flu, it will be cured in no time."_

_"Flu?" I look at her like she has gone completely crazy, "You sound crazy, do you know that?"_

_"No," My mother hissed back, "Me being crazy would be me telling your father about this."_

_"Why?" I frowned at her, "He is your husband."_

_"Excuse me," The nurse popped her head in, "You're disturbing the other patients…"_

_"Sorry." I looked away._

_"My apologies," My mother smiled, "My daughter and I were talking about a bad grade." _

_The nurse then walked out._

_"A bad grade really?" I glare at her._

_"Listen to me," My mother sighs, "At this point, it is very important that I keep this quiet about this…your father, he is very stressed out right now. I will tell him-"_

_"When?" I interrupt her, "When hell freezes over, because that is not happening until dad actually gets there."_

_"Katherine." She looked at me with a serious and stern look, "In due time, I will tell him and Ethan…but for now…please can you not say anything. Please." She places her hand over my cheek, "You have to understand that right now is not a good time."_

_And because I was seventeen…I didn't know any better, so I just nodded._

I sat up quickly from my dream, it is still dark outside as Elliot walked into the room. He looked at me with wide eyes. There he was, the man I love. I scramble out of bed and run into his arms and kiss him deeply. I do what I know we are good at, what he is good at. Elliot pulls away to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I don't miss the fact that he tastes and smells like vodka, but I don't care.

"I'm better now that you're here." I smile at him and melt when he leans down to pick me up and take me to bed where do nothing but indulge in each other.

**Hey guys, sorry for late update. I have been trying to find an angle and I have finally found one. I will try to update soon enough, but let me know what you think. I love reviews****JJ****, any questions I will happily answer…**

**Follow me on Instagram and Twitter: **

**Awesome stuff,**

**Love Chani**

**Next Time on Rolling in the Deep...**

**Just when Elliot thought that things couldn't get any messier in the Kanvanghs, more secrets are revealed.**


End file.
